Hot Blooded
by HaloHunter89
Summary: [Caryl] The heat of Georgia has nothing on Daryl Dixon and the way he can make Carol feel.
1. Chapter 1

**I did a thing..I hope you like this, lol. one shot.**

Carol smiled listening to Andrea, Maggie, Lori, and Patricia all talk as they peeled and cored the apples in front of them. Carol looked up as she leaned her back against the picnic table and smiled at them again. Maggie was blushing as Andrea and Lori razzed her about Glenn. Patricia had a smooth smile on her face and a ready knowing smile as they teased the younger girl.

"Daryl slow up." Shane and Rick called to him.

Carol's eyes went to him as he slowed just off from them his hand white knuckled across the strap of his crossbow. He was looking down but she knew he was more aware of the area then all of them. Him being back from his hunt had her at ease. Something about this man was calming and made her feel safe where she'd never had that before.

Lori and Andrea laughed loudly and she didn't hear what Rick was saying to Daryl. He nodded and the men parted ways just as the wind picked up and he turned his head his nostrils flaring. He looked from the apples to her hands and then her face his face unreadable before he turned and walked away. He slipped into his tent and she forced herself to look back to what she was doing.

Patricia stood, "I'm going to go ahead and get dinner started."

Carol started to stand but Patricia waved her away, "I got it."

It wasn't long till it was just her, Lori and Andrea there. Andrea was more there to talk as they all took their time. "It's going to rain soon."

Lori nodded along with Andrea and smiled, "The wind feels nice."

Carol had to agree and went to speak but when she looked up her words died on her tongue. Her eyes went behind Lori and Andrea's bodies to the tent that was just a bit off. Daryl's tent flap had been caught by the wind and was open giving Carol a perfect view of the man inside. His chest was rising and falling quickly as his body arched his hand sliding down towards his groin and she readily followed the hand with her eyes.

She blushed her eyes going to both women seeing they weren't paying attention to her. Sweeping the area she realized she was the only one aware of just what was happening. Looking back to him she mindlessly kept her actions up with the apples but all her focus was on the hand that had now dipped between his legs. She bit her lip harshly as he fondled himself before his other hand gripped himself tightly and pumped his hand.

Carol felt heat sear through her blood and set her on fire right there. The Georgia heat had nothing on what this man was doing to her and he hadn't even touched her. She felt herself becoming shamelessly wet with want and rocked her hips slightly biting back a moan. Carol jerked suddenly her knife slipping just slightly when his hips thrust up into his hand his body bucking. She felt her breathing changing and matching his even from this distance and she bit her lip to hold any noises in.

Daryl's other hand started sliding up his body and then he was biting down harshly on his hand. He was pumping his hand feverishly and his hips were arching beautifully in to his hand. Hips lifting faster and hand speeding up his chest was now heaving and Carol shifted on her seat trying to get some relief for the heat that was now building between her thighs. She was forcing herself to not react with Lori and Andrea both looking towards her but it wasn't working so well. She could feel that edge getting closer.

Daryl's hand shot out gripping his bed roll tightly suddenly and she heard his groan carried on the wind. Face flushing Carol pressed her thighs together hoping to relieve the ache that was becoming unbearable. Daryl set up slightly his eyes on his own body and she seen the flush that was over his body and she let out a breath seeing his shirt hanging open. His body was tense causing each movement of his body to showcase his body more and he had a fine sheen of sweat over him. With each stroke of his hand along his length and twist of his wrist Carol felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. His hand came back to his mouth and his thumb slid along his bottom lip as they parted while he panted.

Daryl's head dropped back suddenly and Carol jerked on her seat again as he groaned again his hand jerking him through his orgasm. Even with his head tipped back and throat straining it wasn't enough for her to not catch her name falling from his mouth. Hearing her name fall from his mouth had her gasping and tripping over that ledge she had danced around. Biting her lips harshly her eyes locked onto his body and the way she felt pleasure ripped through her. His hips were lifting into his hand as he continued his motions through his release. Carol swallowed as her mouth went dry and her entire body erupted into an inferno of heat that she'd never experienced before.

"Carol you okay sweetie?" Lori questioned.

Carol tore her eyes away from the last seconds of Daryl's orgasm and looked at the woman, "Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was husky and she tried to smile. She forcing her breathing to slow as aftershocks shook her body.

Lori tilted her head, "Are you getting to hot out here? Want to move to the shade of the porch?"

"You are looking pretty flushed." Andrea commented.

Carol waved them away and they both went back to chatting quietly. When her breathing evened out she flushed all over again at the realization that Daryl Dixon had gotten her off without ever touching her. She was thankful that Andrea and Lori had been so absorbed in gossiping that they hadn't noticed what was going on with her or behind them.

Carol hummed in her throat at a response to one of them and Lori laughed. Carol lifted her eyes and smiled at the two women. Without thinking about it her eyes went back to Daryl and his clothes were righted. He was setting in his tent his head tilted to the side with his hair mussed up a cigarette hanging from his lip carelessly and his eyes locked with hers. That look that she had seen earlier in his eyes was there again and he had a knowing smirk on his face while his chest continued to heave. Carol blushed furiously at the look and he raised a brow at her and she swallowed.

Andrea spoke to her and Carol looked back to her trying to figure out what she had missed. In the few seconds she had looked away Daryl was out of his tent and she followed him in her peripherals that heat coming back to her. Images of him sprawled out like before kept teasing her. He was talking to Rick again and she looked down when she noticed they were walking right for her.

Rick leaned down kissing Lori's forehead, "You all been busy." He smiled.

Lori reached him a sliced apple, "Trying."

Andrea nodded to them both men and walked towards Dale leaving just the four of them.

"Daryl you sure?" Rick questioned taking a bite of his apple and making a face. Lori laughed and he shook his head, "Could've warned me they were bitter."

Both women looked to him and Carol noticed that he still had a flush across his skin. She bit her lip and his eyes went straight to her mouth before her eyes. She knew in that moment that he knew she'd seen. He'd known and hadn't made a move to stop her or even shut his tent flap, the thought had her entire body at the ready.

"Yeah." He spoke to Rick.

Lori nudged Carol as she stood and started walking, "Dixon Carol has the sweet apples if you want a taste."

Carol's face blazed and she held her hand out with an apple as Rick trailed after Lori. He plucked it from her hand his finger tips brushing hers. He chuckled quietly before she heard him taking a bite. Looking up just in time to see him cleaning his lips she tried to keep her face passive. He smirked again and she knew it was pointless.

"Taste good." His voice was husky as he walked by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this was meant to be a one shot but dear Haitus80 so kindly asked for a second chapter of this. Who am I to refuse her? I hope you like this and it was what you wanted after our talk. :D This is in the same day and picks up just a few short hours later. Enjoy. **

The sky was brilliant shades painting the day away as the sun set and she smiled slipping down the path and to the hidden away little swimming area Maggie had mentioned earlier. She just needed a few minutes alone to get herself together before Daryl made an appearance back at camp. He'd been gone since taking the apple from her and part of her was glad but the other part...the part of her that she didn't know was there till him...well it wanted him there. It wanted him everywhere like he'd been in his tent earlier but she wanted to be there.

When her name had left his lips in a husky drawling breath she should have went straight to him. She had felt like he was calling her and her body had responded shamelessly to his pleas. Now, now she was left wanting more but unsure how to approach the man for what she wanted. These feeling weren't new for her when it came to Daryl, no they were just getting more intense and demanding.

This all started when he had first came to camp with his loud brother who had garnered all their attention. But unlike all of them she wasn't looking to Merle Dixon and couldn't honestly remember much of the man. She had a feeling Daryl spent a lot of his life in the shadow of his older brother but at that moment he'd never been more prominent. He was awkward, angry, and rude but there was something in every moment that let you know that there was more to the man and she had wanted within seconds to start digging to find the man hidden beneath the scowling angry glare.

Looking around as she walked down the dock Carol smiled when she was finally on her own for a bit. The group had settled in for the night and she had slinked away down here after hearing Maggie talk about it earlier. The white flowers dotting the shore of the water just made the clear crystalline reflection of the water that much more beautiful. Kicking her boots off Carol took in a breath and smiled to herself as she pushed her jeans down her hips and let them puddled at her feet. She was alone and the water looked to inviting to not get in so her shirt fell away just as the rest of her clothes did. Not wasting any time she slipped into the water and gasped as the cool water washed over her bare body.

This was what she needed after today and everything that happened. Maybe this would be able to cool her down in more than one way, maybe this could take away the ache that was building in her. She was fooling herself though and she knew it. Especially after seeing Daryl in his tent earlier in the day and hearing her name leaving his name on a husky drawling breath. Watching him fall apart with her in mind had her thoughts churning and her heart beating faster than normal.

Paddling out and rolling over on to her back in the water she smiled watching as the sky darkened further. Her thoughts were following the darkening skies as she thought more and more of the show she had seen. Show. It was clear Daryl had known she had seen and he didn't seem a bit ashamed about it. No he'd looked right at her his body still flushed and the look he gave her had her sweating even now.

* * *

><p>Daryl batted away the underbrush as he came through it and huffed out a breath as his shirt clung to him. Today had been hotter than the last and Daryl looked to the sky gauging the time and blew out a breath relieved everyone would be in bed. His fingers worked quick against his buttons opening them and he groaned lowly when the cool night air hit his damp skin. He didn't mind walking through camp with his shirt hanging open like this so long as he knew everyone was already in bed or not around, then he wouldn't have to see the looks or the questions.<p>

Stepping through the brush Daryl stopped in his tracks his eyes trying to decide if the heat had messed with him or if he was really seeing what he was. Carol was on the dock her entire body bare and wet, dripping on the dock. Her head was hanging back as her breast heaved but this that wasn't what had him looking at her like a starved man. It was her hand buried between her thighs that were hanging open giving him a view of her. Her hand was working wonders and he felt his mouth go dry as he licked his lips watching her.

Before he gave it much thought he was walking towards her and started hearing her breathy sighs and moans the closer he got. Eyes sweeping the area and seeing no one around and no danger he shrugged his crossbow from his shoulders. A dull thudding sound was all that was made as it left his body but it was enough that her eyes were open and on him.

Blood rushing south he watched the blush burn across her face and down her throat as his eyes followed it. This woman had haunted his dreams for weeks now and he was pretty sure that he should have turned and walked away when he seen her but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Licking his lips and still tasting the apple from earlier his eyes dropped lower and her nipples pebbled under his heated look and he watched the movement of her breast as her chest heaved.

She stuttered over some words clearly embarrassed and covered her chest and started to move her hand suddenly remembering what she had done. Daryl groaned and shook his head, "Don't stop." His voice was rough and her lips parted and eyes wide. "Fuck Carol keep going."

Despite the situation Carol listened to him and he watched as her legs fell back open and her fingers tentatively circled herself. He started walking again needing to be closer to her and needing her in general. The closer he got the more frantic her fingers seemed and the noises coming from her throat. Hitting his knees on the wood of the dock right next to her Daryl growled and leaned in running his nose up her throat to her ear. Carol turned his head giving him more room and he took it all and the invitation.

He grunted when he felt her hand on his bare chest sliding over his sweat slicked chest but he held still and somehow managed to fight flinching. Carol turned her head meeting his eyes as her noises became frustrated and her eyes were pleading with him. He knew she had seen his reaction but she didn't call attention to it and let him slide without making him feel worse about his scarred life. She made him feel right when this was wrong of him to come up on her like this but her mouth claiming his suddenly had him lost for words. Carol's hand grasping at him held on to his ribs as she let herself down laying back on the dock and pulled him with her.

"You taste like apples." Carol spoke soft and breathlessly blushing.

Carol moaned as his hand slid across her stomach and started moving down her thighs without warning while the other teased her breast. Pushing her own hand from herself he growled as the smell of her arousal came to him and he closed his eyes breaking the kiss. Carol was panting looking up at him her face flushed and lips bruised from him. Moving his fingers lower and over her mound and down further gathering her arousal and teasing her. Carol's body arched into his her breast brushing against his chest with each of her panted breaths as his name slipped free from her mouth was a like a piece of his soul he never knew he was missing.

Not able to tear his eyes from her she rocked her hips into his hands and he growled. "You been like this all day?"Carol nodded at him, "Why?"

"You." Was the only word she got out before her breathing picked up. It was all he needed before his cock straining against the denim of his jeans started becoming painful.

Carol gripped his wrist and pushed his hand more into her. With her prompting his thumb started circling her bundle of nerves as he slipped a finger into her. Swearing under his breath at how wet and tight she was he felt all the blood he'd had left rushing south to his groin. Breathing hard as Carol moved herself against his hand and her mouth moved along his throat he forced himself to breathe normal. She was trying to kill him.

Carol's entire body bowed when he stroked her in a come hither motion and he smiled repeating his actions. Carol's body started to shake below him and her moans were getting louder. Lifting his eyes from her briefly he looked around before leaning back down and kissing her quiet. Her mouth was hot and her tongue slid along his bottom lip as she demanded access to him. Daryl let her lead still unsure what he was even doing over here and still waiting for her to slap him.

Those thoughts left quickly when he felt his belt fall loose and then his jeans. She was quick. Ripping his mouth from hers when she had his pants already around his hips he looked at her wide-eyed. Carol was breathing heavy her eyes following her hand as she explored him without a care or permission. Pressing his thumb into her more Carol moaned and met his eyes.

"Wha what are you doing Carol?" He panted.

Carol smiled softly at him and ran her hand down his length as he started leaking. He was already close just from seeing her the way she was. It wasn't going to take much to have him coming undone right there. This woman had kept him hard constantly and her hands on him was almost too much as her other hand openly explored the rest of him.

Carol started stroking him in time with his fingers. Daryl took his que from her and started exploring her just like she was him and he felt her body tightening around him. Growling seconds before she fell apart below him. Seeing the pleasure across her face and the flush was all he needed to be cumming hard right there with her. Daryl's head dropped to her chest as they both breathed heavily. Carol's hand was sliding through his sweaty hair and he grimaced at the gritty feeling of it.

Nerves started washing over him as he realized now what he'd done. What they'd done. He'd caught Carol masturbating and called on his inner Merle walking right up to her like he knew what the fuck he was doing. He smirked though when he realized he had to know something otherwise she wouldn't be like she was now. If Merle was here he'd give him some shit about doing the Dixon name proud. Bastard. Daryl snorted and Carol pushed on his shoulder.

Daryl moved away from her jerking his jeans up his body his face heating up. Carol raised a brow and shook her head at him a smile on her lips but her eyes dark. The wind blew again and pushed his shirt more open and Carol smiled setting up and shoving it from his shoulders startling him. She didn't ask before she had it off him. He was too stunned to do anything so she had stripped him half way quickly.

"The water feels good." Carol blushed and stood slipping back into the water.

Daryl's eyes followed her and he swallowed trying to think of something to say but all normal thought was gone. Carol's face was barely visible with the way she had submerged herself in the water. The moon was shining behind her making her pop against the now dark water and she looked like a siren there just for him. He wasn't sure what was going on but he'd take it. He'd take this and hopefully he wasn't making a mistake or she wouldn't realize he was one. Daryl stood and started on his belt again. He was walking down the dock the wind picking up around them. It was going to rain soon and the thought was refreshing for him, a clean new start maybe.. That night Daryl lost himself to milky white skin, pale blue eyes, and the sweetest mouth he'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**It appears my one shot has turned into a "three shot", lol. Well Haitus80 this is for you and your Christmas Caroling! Turn about. :D This picks up right after the second chapter. Would love to know what everyone thinks of how this went. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone. **

Carol watched as the water started climbing his body slowly and she smiled the water obscuring the obscenity of it. The moon glowing against the water was making his descent into the water seem more that just his normal walk. Everything seemed exaggerated to her in that moment and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack from the rapid beat of her heart.

Carol's eyes followed the water all the way to his chest and then met his eyes as small waves of water lapped at her body from his movements. Carol paddled to him unable to hold herself back any longer after so long of wanting to touch this man. He seemed to have accepted her touches on the dock even when he was hesitant. She wasn't blind and had seen the panic in his eyes and felt the flinch when she had first touched him but instead of letting him focus on his panic she kept up her motions. She wanted him to accept things like touch from her without that fear, she wanted him to relate them to feelings of peace and everything else she wanted to give him.

Carol's arms went around his neck her finger's lacing through his hair at the back of his head crowning him. He smirked at her his eyes focused on her so intently she felt like she was being hunted. The feeling of his warm hands moving against her skin in the cool water had her gasping and pitching forward into him. Daryl grunted and then his arms were around her lifting her slightly out of the water before her legs wrapped around his hips.

Watching as his eyes lifted to hers his face cast in shadows and leaned in his lips hitting in the valley between her breast. She arched into his warmth his breath fanning over her wet skin causing her body to seek out his warmth. Daryl didn't disappoint and her body slid more down his own as his mouth climbed up her and moved along her skin.

He spun and was walking causing the water to lap along her body and she rocked against him. His steps were causing him to brush against her and leaving her wanting at the feeling of his arousal pressed against her. With each shift of his hips with his steps she gasped and moaned slightly into his throat nipping and licking a trail against his skin.

Daryl's hand ran up her back and over her shoulder before gripping her hair and demanding her attention. "You sure about this Carol?" He rasped looking at her his chest rising and falling quickly with his words.

Carol studied his face in the moon light and smiled at him her hand coming up to cup the side of his face. The rough coarse hair there letting her know he hadn't shaved in a day or so against her palm as her thumb moved over his smooth bottom lip were such strong contrasts, like the man himself. Daryl was rough, rude, angry but he was more than just that. He was hard-working, smart, shy, and there was a softness to him that the others had missed still that she had seen even that first day.

"You can't run if we do this." Carol met his eyes.

He studied her and seen a flush burn across his face and he ducked his head. She felt his breath disturbing the water that was just slightly between them and she shivered. He finally looked up at her and nodded his head just slightly, "Little late to worry about runnin' don't you think?"

Carol didn't need anything else and leaned in claiming his mouth. He grunted and backed her up more and she felt the pylon of the dock hit her back and he hoisted her around his hips lining them up. He ran his hands down her thighs and back before grasping her ass and stepping back pulling her hips with him forcing her to lean more into the pylon. Carol's body was arched to support her weight as he met her eyes and his hand disappeared between them. She chewed her lip watching every one of his movements as she felt him lining himself up with her. He groaned at the contact and started pushing into her slowly his breathing coming out harshly his eyes locking on to hers.

Carol tightened her thighs around him and pulled him more into her and he groaned but moved for her. He was still far enough away that her body was stretched and arched how he wanted her. He was doing something to her body that she couldn't explain as every beat of her heart was his in that moment. When he was seated fully in her he gave her a second to adjust before both of them started moving and she moaned throwing her head back. Daryl stepped more into her, their torsos now flush as each of his movements had her sliding against him.

"Wow...wow...wow." Carol moaned and met his eyes watching him.

Her hands were wet and running through his hair causing it to stick up in every direction. He smirked up at her and tilted his head before leaning in and kissing her like she was only woman in the world. Daryl growled against her mouth when she shifted her hips and she smiled repeating her actions. He didn't slow down but his hand slipped from her body and went up gripping the top of the pylon and her back met it as well. He stepped back from her suddenly and caught both of her legs over his left arm and lifted her. Both of her legs were supported on his one arm as he slid back into her like they were made to be together.

"Fuck." He grunted and slammed into her again. "Shit Carol." Daryl groaned his head going to the crook of her neck.

Carol sunk her nails into his back holding on as her other hand wrapped around the arm bicep of the arm stretched above her head. Holding on she urged him on not able to get enough of him. With each pass of his name from her lips his hips met hers with more power and almost feverish. Feeling that heat building as he pushed her legs higher and over his shoulder and stepped in more she moaned loudly no longer caring if the others heard.

Feeling his body tensing against hers and a low groan like earlier in the day when he'd called her name out starting low in his chest was all it took for her. Carol fell over the edge clawing and dragging him down with her. Feeling it bubbling in her throat threatening to escape as her orgasm just kept washing through her as he thrust through it. He was there suddenly silencing her and chuckling shushing her.

Getting both of their breathing back Carol held on to him still as he let her legs down. He made no move to leave her personal space though and she smiled when he didn't back away. Kissing him quickly on the mouth before reaching to pull herself out of the water before she lost the adrenaline of the moment and got tired. Daryl caught her around the waist and lifted her setting her on the dock and followed seconds later.

They were silent as they dressed and Carol seen his body tense and frowned. She didn't want him to regret this. Reaching for him Carol ran her hand up his back aware of the marks but ignoring them before he could get his shirt back on. He didn't flinch but tensed just slightly as if waiting for something. Instead Carol stepped around in front of him.

"No running remember?"

Daryl looked up at her as he stood buttoning his shirt and looking around them. She watched him knowing he was working things out in his head. She'd give him that though. She knew what she wanted but wasn't going to make demands on him. Daryl wasn't the type that you done things like that too, you had to let him come around to things on his own or suffer losing forever.

The walk back was quiet but not uncomfortable. That was one of her favorite things about him. She could just be. She didn't have to smile and prattle along with him like the others. He got that sometimes the quiet said more than any words ever would. Daryl turned his head just slightly looking down at her and Carol chuckled at him causing his eyebrows to raise.

"What?"

Carol motioned to him, "Your hair."

His hair was still a mussed up mess of over sexed hair that was slightly damp from her roaming hands. Carol decided right then that no man ad the right to look so good no matter what. His hair mussed up from sex was something that was going to stick with her in many ways and she didn't relish the thought of anyone else getting to see it and caught his arm. He stopped for her holding still and met her eyes. Carol reached up and smoothed it down smiling at him, he smirked at her slightly. IT was just the slightest up turn of his mouth before it was gone.

They were almost to camp when she went to release his arm but he caught her wrist. He looked nervous and he was chewing his lip so she waited him out. Instead of focusing on his face and causing him to get more anxious Carol ran her fingers over the hand that was gripping her wrist. Tracing him like this was soothing to her and it seemed to him as well.

"Stay with me Carol."

Looking up at him, "I told you I wasn't going to run."

He shook his head, "If this is us...then I _want _us...together."

Carol's eyes widened in realization at his words but nodded knowing that it took a lot for him to voice his thoughts at times. He was comfortable with it and she accepted them immediately.

"Okay."

He started walking again not letting go of her wrist and walking right through the camp. Neither of them bothered looking around for anyone to see if anyone was watching because come morning it wasn't going to matter. There was nothing to say about it since they had been dancing around this for a while now. They just were.


End file.
